familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hérault
| area_total_km2 = 6101 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_max_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 896441 | population_as_of = 1999 | population_rank = 22nd | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | blank_name_sec1 = Department number | blank_info_sec1 = 34 | blank_name_sec2 = Arrondissements | blank_info_sec2 = 3 | blank1_name_sec2 = Cantons | blank1_info_sec2 = 49 | blank2_name_sec2 = Communes | blank2_info_sec2 = 343 | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = French Land Register data, which exclude estuaries, and lakes, ponds, and glaciers larger than 1 km2 }} Hérault ( ; ) is a department in the south of France named after the Hérault river. It is part of the Languedoc-Roussillon region of the country. History Hérault is one of the original 83 departments created during the French Revolution on 4 March 1790. It was created from part of the former province of Languedoc. At the beginning of the 20th century, viticulture in the region was devastated by a slump in sales combined with disease affecting the vines, and thousands of small scale producers revolted. This revolt was suppressed very harshly by the government of Georges Clemenceau. The catastrophic frost of the winter of 1956 damaged the olive trees, and the olive-growing regions did not recover until the late 1980s. Many of the olive-industry co-ops closed. During the second half of the twentieth century the Montpellier basin underwent one of the most rapid population increases experienced anywhere in France. Geography Hérault is part of the current region of Languedoc-Roussillon and is surrounded by the departments of Aude, Tarn, Aveyron, Gard, and the Mediterranean (Gulf of Lion) on the south. The department is very geographically diverse, with beaches in the south, the Cévennes mountains in the north, and agricultural land in between. The important rivers are: * Orb * Hérault * Vidourle The area of Hérault near the town of Lodève is an antipode point with Chatham Island, off the east coast of New Zealand. Climate on a sarcophagus, Hérault, France, 6th century. Louvre Museum.]] The average daytime temperature is around 25-30 degrees Celsius in July and August and 8-10 degrees Celsius in December and January. Politics The President of the General Council is André Vézinhet of the Socialist Party. Demographics The inhabitants of the department are called Héraultais. Culture Montpellier hosts the following festivals: *Saperlipopette, voilà Enfantillages ! *Printemps des Comédiens *Festival du Cinéma Méditerranéen *Comédie du Livre *Festival Radio-France Montpellier *Festival Montpellier Danse The Canal du Midi has been designated as a World Heritage Site by UNESCO. Tourism The Mediterranean beaches are a major attraction, as well as the caves of Clamouse and Demoiselles. Part of Cap d'Agde is a major nudist resort. Cruising along the Canal du Midi and walking or cycling along the tow paths is a popular holiday option. File:Hérault River, Agde 09.jpg|Agde, Hérault, France File:Canal de la Peyrade, Sète, Hérault 01.jpg|Canal de la Peyrade File:Rochelongue 282 Montpellier.JPG|Montpellier File:CathedraleBeziers.jpg|Béziers File:Roquebrun-Vue Ensemble-01.JPG|Roquebrun File:Moureze vue generale.jpg|Mourèze File:Gorges de l’Hérault.jpg|Kayaking on the Hérault River See also *Cantons of the Hérault department *Communes of the Hérault department *Arrondissements of the Hérault department *Castles in Hérault External links * Prefecture website * Conseil Général website * The Hérault Tourist Board * Canal du Midi * Official tourist office website for Béziers * "A Force in Gaul", in On Something by Hilaire Belloc (1910). Category:Hérault Category:Established in 1790